fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Obtaining DAYBREAK!
Obtaining DAYBREAK! is an event that takes place during the Daybreak arc. Prologue After Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia form a team, which, according to Natsu, was suggested by Plue, Lucy's newest Celestial Spirit, Natsu shows Lucy a job. The job clearly states that if the Mages successfully take a book out of a mansion of a man named Everlue, they will be rewarded with 200,000 . However, the job also has a warning sign; calling him a womanizer, lecher, and pervert. It also says that the Duke is presently searching for a new blond maid. Lucy turns to face Natsu and Happy, who are secretively talking about their plan, and notice that she has been fooled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 12-16 Lucy, Happy, and Natsu arrive at the mansion of the Job's client, Kaby. Once there, Kaby explains that he solely wishes for them to find the only copy of a book named "DAYBREAK," and to burn it. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy are even more surprise when they hear that the price has been rise to 2,000,000 . The team heads towards Duke's mansion, eagerly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 7-13 Obtaining DAYBREAK The Infiltration Lucy stands outside the mansion's gates calling for the owner, when suddenly a big woman comes out from the ground. The woman calls for Everlue, telling him that a girl has arrived for the maid job. Duke comes out from the ground, the same way his other maid did, and inspects Lucy. However, Lucy ends up getting rejected for being too ugly. Duke's four maids come out of the ground, he shows Lucy his maids, and states that only "beautiful" girls would suit him. Duke and his maids leave. Lucy, sitting under a tree, is called useless by Natsu. Nonetheless, Lucy tries to defend herself telling Natsu that Everlue has a bad sense of beauty. Lucy gets up, ready to try and infiltrate the mansion one more time but this time they will do it another way. Inside the mansion, Everlue watches Lucy, Natsu, and Happy through a camera. He sees Lucy's guild stamp and recognizes that it's from the guild Fairy Tail. He tells two shadowy figures to get rid of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 16-20 Happy carries Lucy to the roof of the mansion while Natsu thinks of a way to get inside. Lucy explains to them that they have to sneak in otherwise the military will take action. Natsu uses the heat from his hand to melt a part of the window. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy successfully infiltrate the mansion and begin to look for the book. Happy puts on a mask and shows it to Natsu while Lucy looks for the book. Everlue's maids come from the ground with tools, ready to fight the infiltrators.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 1-6 Fight the Opposition Natsu, however, easily fights and defeats the maids. They keep searching for the book, and find it, when they are suddenly confronted by Everlue and the Vanish Brothers. Lucy reads the book while Natsu fights the Vanish Bothers, Lucy tells Natsu that the book holds a secret, which prompts Everlue's interest. Everlue chases after Lucy and leaves Natsu to the Vanish Bothers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 7-20 Natsu and the Vanish Brothers converse with each other before going on the offensive, striking at Natsu and damaging the mansion. The elder Vanish Brother begins lecturing him about the weakness of Mages, which is the "body" since Magic only relies on strength in the "mind". He repeats that Mages lack genuine power but Natsu points out that none of his and his brother's attacks are reaching him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 1-7 The Vanish Brothers then perform a combination attack on Natsu, claiming no one has lived after being hit, but to their shock Natsu emerges virtually unscathed and somewhat disappointed. He performs Fire Dragon's Roar on the two but the elder brother reflects the attack back at him with Flame Cooking. However, being a Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu is unaffected again and attacks the Vanish Brothers, burning them both to a crisp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 8-17 Clash With Everlue Meanwhile, Lucy finishes reading and deciphering DAYBREAK, deciding in the end that she can't destroy it. Suddenly, Everlue appears through the wall and restrains her arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 18-19 Everlue threatens her into revealing DAYBREAK's secret when suddenly Happy attacks him, freeing Lucy. Lucy converses with Everlue briefly about DAYBREAK and while they do, both begin fighting. As they do, Everlue revels in how he made Kemu Zaleon write the book using a cruel threat. Lucy becomes angry and as she yells to Everlue, she states that Zaleon was a Mage himself and that he cast a spell on DAYBREAK. She adds that she won't return the book to Everlue as he is unworthy of possessing it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-11 She summons her Celestial Spirit Cancer and Everlue summons Virgo, also one of his maids. However, Natsu appears as well due to being with Virgo when she was summoned. She and Natsu fight against Everlue and Virgo, quickly defeating them. A happy Lucy clutches onto DAYBREAK.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 11-20 Return to the Mansion With the goal of the mission completed, the three Mages head back to Shirotsume Town. While walking there, Lucy tells her friends more about the plot of DAYBREAK and how its grammar and development was so awful, it couldn't be the work of Kemu Zaleon. She adds that she figured there was a secret inside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 2 At the mansion, she presents the book to Kaby. He is surprised that they still haven't destroyed and when Lucy says that he can do it, Kaby snatches it from her hands and angrily says that he'll burn it without taking another look. Lucy says she understands and reveals that he is Kemu Zaleon's son, surprising Natsu, Happy, and even Kaby with the fact that she knows. Kaby says he never read it but knows that it was terrible, something even his father admitted. Lucy understands why he wants to destroy the book knowing it's for Zaleon's pride.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 3-5 Kaby then tells his past with the three Mages before proceeding to burn the book.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 6-11 DEAR KABY Suddenly, the book emits a glow and the letters spelling out the book's name, DAYBREAK, float up and rearrange themselves to spell out "DEAR KABY". The letters for Zaleon's name also rearrange to spell out his actual name, Zekua Melon. Lucy, who managed to figure out the secret while reading it in Everlue Manson, explains that Zekua cast a spell on the book to shuffle out all the letters and words. As the book begins to rearrange the contents, Lucy says that Zekua may have written the best book in existence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 11-16 Kaby bursts into tears and looks through the pages for a bit, eventually sobbing that he cannot destroy the book.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 17 Aftermath As a result, Natsu says that they don't deserve a reward for the Job since they didn't destroy the book, which was part of the requirements. Kaby and his wife are shocked, as is Lucy, who later yells at Natsu for turning down a 2 million reward while walking back to Fairy Tail with him and Happy. She sighs in disbelief that Kaby isn't actually as wealthy as he initially claimed. Lucy explains why and then starts to admire Zekua, unintentionally revealing that she is a writer to Natsu and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 18-21 Meanwhile, Kaby reads his father's last novel in his real home, a cottage in a forest, with his wife. They laugh along as the story continues.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 9, Page 20 References Navigation